


Twisted Tenderness

by starsinjars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Necrophilia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinjars/pseuds/starsinjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was never able to truly show how much he loved his son. So much so that he wishes to save Dean from the life of hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Tenderness

John slammed the door in Dean's face, just narrowly missing hitting his son. Dean just calmly opened the door and stepped inside, wincing as he mentally prepared himself.

Finally, John turned to face his son.

“This is all your fault, Dean.” John slapped Dean across the face, the sound audible from across the motel room. Dean looked down in shame, having nothing to say for his mistakes. He knew it was his fault for Dad told him so. After all, Dad was always right. 

"Well?" John demanded.

"'m sorry, sir," Dean mumbled, not knowing what he could do to appease his father. 

John began to pace. "This never would have happened if Sam was here. It's your fault he left." 

He was right of course. Dean didn't protest when Sam left when he should have; he just made it that much easier for Sam to leave. But Dean didn't regret it, for whatever made Sam happy made him happy.

“But I’m here, Dad,” Dean said softly, looking up with his bright green eyes. “Is there anything I can do?”

“You know what I want you to do.”

Dean trembled as he nodded. Now that Sam wasn’t around, John didn’t have to hide his lustful feelings for his pretty son. Dean at first didn’t mind; after all it started when he was young, and had grown used to sucking on his father’s cock or moving his hands along his shaft. He had even grown to enjoy the taste of John’s come.

Now, John stood silently as Dean took ahold of his belt buckle, undoing it before pulling down his pants. John approached him at that point, and pulled his son in for a deep kiss. He tasted like rubbing alcohol, but Dean never complained as they exchanged saliva.

"You taste so sweet, Dean," John said as he pushed Dean onto the bed. He climbed after him, taking hold of Dean's shirt to pull him in for another kiss. Dean just lay there, until John pulled him forcefully. He then started to unbuckle his father's own belt and pull down his pants.

John finally let him go to breathe, and leaned in close to caress his face. "Pretty like your mother, sweet like her too -- sure you aren't a girl?"

"No, sir," Dean whispered breathlessly, letting his father feel him up and pull off his shirt. John threw off his own shirt and took hold of Dean's shoulders to pull him up.

Dean shook as he lifted his arms to free his father's soft dick out of his boxers, pulling them down for John to kick them off. He leaned forward and took John into his mouth, sucking hard. Taking advantage of his lack of gag reflex, he deep throated him as much as he could while John played with his nipples, pulling them hard and twisting them to make them perky. He trailed up back up Dean's shoulder, pulling him in to thrust deeper as he took hold of his neck to bring his son close.

John closed his eyes as he hissed, "Just like that, Dean. Just like that."

John cupped Dean's crotch harshly, massaging him into hardness. He pulled down Dean's boxers, taking hold of his son's cock and ghosting his fingers along the shaft. Dean shuddered as his father began to move back and forth, back and forth, teasing the head with small circles.

John closed his eyes as Dean began to moan, the vibrations hell on his cock. He continued to move his fingers, giving pulls and tugs every now and again as he twirled his index finger over the head. It didn't take Dean long before he began to thrust into his father's hand just as John thrust into his son's mouth.

All John had to say to throw Dean over the edge was, "Come".

Dean blinked back from his orgasm to realize he was having trouble breathing. He relaxed as he realized John was squeezing his neck, tight. No matter how long they've done it, it always hurt. It was a kinky thing he used to do with Mary in bed whenever they did fellatio but usually John wasn't this forceful. He began to choke, and tried to free himself from John's hold, only for his father to keep his grip.

"I can't have you screwing up, Dean. I can't afford to have to worry about you. I'll release you from this life, and bring back Sam into it," John told him, causing for Dean's eyes to widen as he tried even harder to break himself free. He couldn't have John bring Sam back into this life after all the effort he did to get out.

He kissed Dean's forehead as he pet his soft hair. "Think of this as a mercy, Dean. I'm doing this because I love you."

Dean couldn't believe that his father said the L word at the worst possible time -- and that would be his last thought before John strangled him to death.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

John stared at his son as he watched the life leave his eyes, smiling softly knowing that Dean could finally be happy. He couldn’t bring himself to close Dean’s green eyes, one of his son’s most beautiful qualities.

He continued to kiss Dean as he pulled his now hard dick out of his slack mouth, kissing him deeply and lovingly as he pulled him in for a hug. He could never show this much weakness in front of his son while he was alive, knowing that he would end up greatly disappointing him.

Even in death Dean continued to taste so sweet, that addicting taste that he once had with Mary he found in his son. He truly loved Dean, loved him like he loved Mary, but he needed to have a tough exterior in this life, the family business. He needed to protect Dean, but he didn’t know the best way to do so. This hunt, where the ghost would kill their loved ones so that they could be together in death, showed him the safest way for his beloved son.

Dean didn’t do anything wrong in the hunt, but John couldn’t let Dean know that as he hatched the plan to strangle his son to keep him safe.

Tears began to swell in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he whispered, hugging him tightly. “I’m so so sorry. But now you can be safe and happy with your mom.” He continued to kiss him, kiss him all over his luscious lips, trailing down his neck to his toned chest to lick some of his remaining come. 

He was just so beautiful, like a doll. 

John held onto Dean, petting his soft hair and staring at those lifeless eyes. There was a strong desire within him, a desire to take Dean one last time before having to go bury his body and fetch Sam from college.

It would be better to pretend he was sleeping, to actually do it gentle like he would with Mary when she was sleeping.

John continued to kiss Dean as he lay him down on the mattress, trailing his fingers down to his chest. He dipped his fingers in the little semen left over and rubbed them, remembering to breathe through his nose to never break the mouth to mouth contact they had.

He pulled Dean's legs apart and lifted them up high so that he could see his entrance. He slowly eased his fingers inside, being as gentle as he could with Dean's body even though he couldn't feel it. He scissored his fingers to widen Dean up so that he wouldn't bleed when John deemed him ready.

John's cock, still a bit wet with Dean's saliva, slowly entered his son's entrance. He made sure that he was comfortable, and Dean was still warm enough to know that he should wait for the body to adjust. After a few minutes he begin to move, going in and out in a rhythm that only John could hear, a rhythm that Dean's empty body matched perfectly.

The thought that this would be the last time that he and Dean would make love made John want to take his time, slowing when he felt himself about to climax, and building up to the high only to go back down. 

John continued to thrust into Dean, then got the idea to grab Dean's wrists and place his arms around his shoulders. Dean's lips were a bit cold when John pulled him for another kiss, a loving kiss that conveyed all the emotions he would never be able to show his son ever or his mother again.

That kiss was the thing that brought John to the top, and came inside Dean without another thought. He continued to thrust inside until he felt his cock soften, and then pulled out.

He then grabbed Dean's jeans and pulled them back on his hips. He found his shirt and pants to put back on and put back on Dean's shirt and with another thought John shed his leather jacket to place on him.

John kissed Dean on the lips as he pulled him to his ass on the bed before lifting him up to place in the Impala. He wasn't gonna leave Dean there. He would give him a proper hunter burial.

Then he'd go to Stanford.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
